


Running on Fumes

by millionreasons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Get Together, Hogwarts years, Marauders' Era, Multi, a bit of everything, desi!james, hispanic!remus, james is a saint, jily, peter is just along for the ride, remus is a cynic, sirius is mentally broken but still hot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionreasons/pseuds/millionreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the life of Remus Lupin as he attends Hogwarts. Cue friendship, pranks, laughter, and love.<br/>(eventual wolfstar, eventual jily)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running on Fumes

**Author's Note:**

> wow, look at me STARTING YET ANOTHER FIC. I just had to, okay? I have a deep burning love for the marauders, and while Making of the Marauders didn't work out, I still wanted to write about them. I generally find it easiest to write from Remus' POV bc I relate so much to his character, so this will be focused mainly around him.  
> Comments, kudos, and love in general is greatly appreciated. You can reach me anytime at alwaysmoony.tumblr.com/ask  
> enjoy :)

Five years old was very important, very important indeed. When you turned five years old, you became a _big_ kid. Not some little baby anymore. Not the kid down the street who can’t go down to the lake yet because he’s too little. No, at five years old you could run the world. Or so Remus thought.

It was late again, he knew that because he was supposed to be asleep, but it was hard to sleep when the two other big kids in the small house were yelling at the top of their lungs. Remus thought they were acting rather like babies, really, but mama had said that sometimes big kids don’t agree on some things. 

He knew it was his fault, they couldn’t agree on him. Not after the accident. That’s what everyone called it, an accident. It reminded Remus of days of training pants rather than being bit by a werewolf, but if that’s what they wanted to call it, he’d go along with it. Anything to make his parents happy again. 

“Hope, _Espe_ -” 

“No. You do not get to call me that, never again. _Que impío! Malvado!_ ” his mother cursed. Remus didn’t know those words yet, but he knew they were of her mother tongue which meant she was really mad. 

He heard his dad let out a strangled sigh, “listen, they have homes for people like him, they’ll take care of him and we can move on!” 

Remus shifted a bit in his bed, his father hadn’t referred to him by his name since the accident, and he thought he should be used to it by now, but it still hurt. 

“What, just drop off our baby? Start another family? Forget he exists? Cómo pudiste, Lyall! He’s our son!” 

Remus knew what that meant, _how could you?_

“All I’m saying is that we could have our life back, Espe-” 

“Don’t. Call. Me. Espe.” 

“Fine, Hope, I love you and I love him but he’s not our son anymore, he’s a monster!” he finally bursted, those were the words that had been itching to come out for nearly a year, monster, _monstruo_. 

The room fell silent for a beat before his mother spoke again, “get out.” 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m telling you to leave, leave us alone.” 

“You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into - you didn’t grow up around magic, Hope, he’ll never have a future! He’ll never fit in!” 

“Get. Out,” she said again, her voice severe and so unlike herself. This time his father didn’t answer, instead there was a flurry of magic that coated the air and then the distinctive pop of disapparation. 

That was the last time Remus heard his father’s voice, and he didn’t even wish him a happy birthday. 

* * *

“Te quiero mucho, mama,” Remus whispered into his mother’s dark curls as they embraced for the last time on platform 9¾.

“Te quiero mas, mi rayo del sol,” she whispered back, holding onto him tighter. She couldn’t believe how tall he was already, his eyes already level to hers and he was only eleven. So much like his father in looks, but night and day in personality. 

Remus smiled back at her as he boarded the train, waving softly one last time. Truth be told he was afraid, not only for himself but for her. Ever since his fifth birthday he had been “the man of the house” and even though he knew his mother more than capable of taking care of herself, he still found himself feeling guilty for leaving her. 

Now was not the time to plague himself with guilt, however, now was the time to make himself as small as possible. Small enough to go unnoticed throughout the entirety of the train ride to Hogwarts, small enough to not exist to the other students at all. He wanted an education, and he wanted to learn magic, that was all. He hadn’t accepted Dumbledore’s offer so that he could make new friends and live some fantasy life that he’d always dreamed of. He accepted it because a) it would be rude not to, according to his mother, and b) his accidental magic was out of control and he needed to learn how to channel his powers correctly. 

He somehow managed to do exactly what he had hoped to do, plopping himself down in the last compartment available, and pulling out his worn copy of “The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection” helped greatly with putting off “please don’t bother me,” vibes. The only other person to join him in his loan compartment was a girl with hair the color of autumn leaves and a boy who seemed to have a stick up his arse. They kept to themselves, mostly, the boy seeming quite content with ignoring Remus’ existence but the girl hell bent on bonding with him. 

“I’m Lily, Lily Evans. This is Severus, he doesn’t like talking much, don’t mind him,” she had said cheerfully, her voice bouncing with unkempt excitement. 

Remus had smiled politely and murmured a hello and his name in return before sticking his nose back in his book. However, it wasn’t long before the girl, _Lily_ , was talking in his direction again. 

“I’m muggleborn,” she had said proudly, earning a hushed whisper from Severus that had turned her face pale. Remus realized that he had probably just explained how some students might be prejudiced towards her because of her upbringing, so of course he felt inclined to dispel her worries. 

“I’m half, but I was raised by my muggle mother, so I might as well be muggleborn,” he reassured her, giving her his best warm smile he could muster. She had smiled back thankfully, but remained quiet for the rest of the trip, other than the occasional whisper to her friend. 

So it was only a matter of time, really, before Remus’ plan of slipping through the cracks of existence was foiled. He had hoped to be sorted into Ravenclaw, which seemed to be the best fit for someone who was focused on their studies, but apparently the bloody hat had different plans. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat finally roared, after spending several minutes clambering on to Remus about how he would find himself best suited in the house of the lion. Remus had argued incessantly, but to no avail. 

So, doing his best to hide the frown on his face, he trudged towards the table of cheering Gryffindors as his tie melted from grey to scarlet red with golden stripes. 

“Remus! It’s me, Lily, from the train!” Lily had beamed as he searched for a seat. For a second he thought about cracking a joke on how it was hard to forget someone like her, but decided against it. He did, however, take a seat across from her. A familiar face was extremely helpful with his whole inner turmoil and all. 

“I knew we’d both be in Gryffindor, I could feel it when I spoke to you on the train!” she said excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat. He hadn’t known her for long, but Remus was already analyzing every characteristic he knew of Lily Evans. So far he had gathered that she was friendly, excitable, and a bit obnoxious. 

She continued to chatter on about how excited she was, and how she couldn’t wait to start classes. Remus agreed with her, mostly nodding politely rather than adding to the conversation. 

“It’s a shame you’ve got to room with that James bloke,” Lily grumbled through a mouthful of pudding, “he seems awful! I’ve already given him a piece of my mind, he booed Severus when he was sorted into Slytherin.” 

Remus raised his eyebrow at the pouting girl, he hadn’t even thought about the whole roommate situation. He studied the table for a second, scanning it for his fellow first year boys. There were three others, all of which were huddled towards the end of the table talking excitedly with dramatic hand motions and all. 

Two of them could almost pass as brothers, Remus thought. They both had jet black hair and the same goofy grin, but the likeness stopped there. The one with the glasses had tanned skin, tanner than Remus’ when he actually got sunlight. His eyes were a deep shade of brown and his hair seemed so messy that it was it’s own being entirely. The other was quite pale in comparison and looked too pureblood for his own good. His hair was clipped short and looked as though it took a long time to reach the level of perfection it held. His eyes were steel grey and crinkly around the edges when he laughed, which he did loudly and often. The other boy was plump and short with bright blonde hair that laid flat against his head. He was certainly mouse like and looked completely entranced by the other two boys, he also looked like he couldn’t believe he had been sorted into Gryffindor. Remus reckoned he’d get along best with him, seeing as he wasn’t as loud and annoying as the other two. 

Lily seemed like the most suitable to be his one acquaintance that he was going to allow himself, someone to study with and copy notes off of during the full moon, more than anything, but also to keep him from missing home too much. She was nice and minded her own business for the most part, the perfect candidate for a semi-friend. 

He let her clammer on for the duration of the meal, smiling back and adding tidbits to the conversation so he didn’t seem rude. More than anything, he was feeling quite focused on the task before him: making sure his roommates didn’t notice him. The last thing he needed was three rambunctious boys trying to figure him out, and he knew the questions would filter in once they saw his scars. Luckily, the vast majority of them were scattered on his stomach and legs where they couldn’t be seen, but the ones on his arms, face, and neck would be a bit harder to explain. 

He hadn’t even realized that his legs were carrying among the crowd of excited first years following their prefect, Frank, but soon enough they were stood outside the portrait that led to the Gryffindor common room. 

“Aright, lads and ladies, the lovely woman in this portrait is responsible for letting us into our beloved common room,” he bellowed over the hushed chattering of the swarm of students. The fat lady blushed wildly in her portrait, swatting playfully at Frank’s back.

“The password changes every so often, security reasons and all that. At the mo’ it’s _Dusk,_ easy enough, eh? Just don’t forget or you’ll be sleeping in the corridors, in we go then!” 

Remus made sure to position himself towards the back of the group, the only person anywhere near him being Lily who refused to leave his side. She had said it was because he looked nervous, but Remus knew very well that he never wore his emotions on his face. He let her tell him that though, because she wasn’t quite as good as hiding her nerves as he. 

They clambered through the open portrait hole after their fellow first years, instantly taken aback by the room that lay before them. It was much more spectacular than Remus had ever anticipated. The luxurious red upholstery of the couches and chairs looked incredibly soft, and the blazing fire made the entire room feel warm and inviting. It was certainly a change of pace from the shabby flats he and his mum had lived in, all of them no better than the next with just enough room for their few belongings. 

“Brilliant,” Lily whispered, obviously just as amazed as Remus. He nodded in agreement, unable to find words. 

“Welcome home, Gryffindors. I would advise heading up to bed a bit early, first day of classes tomorrow and all. There aren’t any set bedtimes for the common room but I for one will come hex you myself if you make unnecessary ruckus in the wee hours of the morning. Night, kiddos!” Frank exclaimed, clapping his hands together before bounding over to a nearby couch occupied by his girlfriend, Alice. 

“Well, goodnight then,” Remus said to Lily, bowing his head politely in goodbye to his kinda-friend. 

“Goodnight?! Are you mad? We’ve just got here!” Lily whined. 

“You heard Frank, first day of classes is tomorrow. Can’t risk accidentally sleeping in. Plus I want to get to my room before them,” Remus explained, hoping he didn’t sound too spiteful towards his roommates. He hadn’t met them properly yet, which probably meant he shouldn’t judge them too quickly, but that was hard considering how annoying they were. 

Lily pouted but nodded her goodnights before wandering off towards her fellow first year girls. Remus smiled, happy to see that they accepted her with open arms even though she had decided to stick beside him rather than them on the way to Gryffindor tower. 

Remus hummed quietly as he climbed the stairs to his dorm. He knew that the climb would be far less pleasant after a full moon, but he let those thoughts quickly dissolve. He was having a genuinely good day after all, couldn’t let the wolf ruin that. 

The dorm wasn’t nearly as extravagant as the common room, but still much more than Remus had back home. He found his trunk at the foot of the bed nearest to the window on the farthest side of the room and he smiled. He had hoped he’d get a bed that wasn’t between two others, ensuring he would have a bit more privacy. He walked along and read the initials on the other trunks, _S.O.B, J.F.P, P.E.P,_ he realized that he didn’t know any of their names other than one of them was called James. He hadn’t payed attention during sorting, mostly because he was more worried about his own sortment. Now he wished that he had, if only to alleviate some of the mystery that shrouded the three boys he’d be living with for the next seven years. 

Instead of worrying himself sick about his living situation, he decided to prepare for bed instead. That was easy, it was routine. He’d always liked routine, even before he was bit. It was calming for him, to know that their were certain things set in stone, that no matter what there would always be time to brush his teeth and wash his face before bed. 

He finished his routine and made his journey back to the dorm, feeling much more calm than he had when he left. He was in his pyjamas now, and was more than ready for bed. 

Apparently, his roommates had other things in mind. 

“Oh! You’re here! We thought you’d left or something,” the one with unruly hair exclaimed. He was sitting on the bed closest to Remus, the other two boys sitting around him. Remus wondered for a moment why on Earth they would all insist on sitting on one bed when there were enough for each of them to have a comfortable amount of space. 

“Oh, erm, no. Didn’t leave. Just washing up,” Remus mumbled, cursing himself for being so ineloquent with his words. 

“Brill! I’m James by the way, James Potter,” he beamed, holding out his hand to shake. 

Remus took it, feeling a bit hesitant but not wanting to be rude, “I’m Remus Lupin.” 

“Why’ve you got scars?” the other dark haired boy asked, his head cocked to one side and his bottom lip worried between his unnaturally white teeth. 

Remus flushed, stuttering for an answer. Luckily for him, James shoved the other boy, looking at him with a glare. 

“Sirius, not the proper way to introduce yourself to our fellow roomie,” James chided. 

“Oops, sorry. Sirius Black,” he smiled warmly but didn’t reach out his hand, all the better for Remus who was still recovering from his very forward question. 

“And I’m Peter Pettigrew!” the smaller one said, grinning widely and looking far too excited for his own good. 

“Anyways, Remus, why didn’t you come sit with us at supper?” Sirius asked, staring accusingly into Remus’ eyes. 

Remus scoffed, “Lily and I met on the train, wasn’t aware that I _had_ to sit with you.” 

“No need to get our pants in a twist, lads. Sirius is just a bit hurt that you haven’t shown much interest in us is all,” James admitted, patting Sirius quite hard on the back, “don’t take his accusations to offense.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut, which seemed to relieve Peter from his moment of stress. The thought of his roommates bickering on the first night must have been very taxing on him. 

“Sorry, I mostly keep to myself,” Remus frowned. He was genuinely sorry. If things had been different for him, maybe he could become close friends with the three boys. They weren’t awful, after all, but he knew that getting close to them would come crashing down in the long run. He needed to keep his distance and do exactly what he was at Hogwarts for, get an education. 

James smiled, “I see you as a challenge, my dear Remus. I’ll have you as a best friend by the end of first term.” 

Remus let out a snort of a laugh, “whatever you say, James.” 


End file.
